Olivia Flaversham at the Sunken Ship (761954's version)
Somewhere in the ocean, there was a young mouse of Scottish descent with tan fur, a small white bucktooth, chocolate brown eyes, a dark red heart-shaped nose, curvy ears with pink ear innards, a round head, little hands, and a blue mertail with clear baby blue fins, wearing a baby blue tank top and a red hair-bow behind her left ear. Her name was Olivia Flaversham. The young Scottish-British mouse swam as she came to a stop. She smiled big when she discovered something magical. "Olivia! Wait for us!" a voice called. She rolled her eyes slightly then looked over. "Mickey! Donald, hurry up!" Someone swam to catch up with Olivia. One of them is a One of them is a black mouse with a cream face, black round ears and black eyes, wearing white gloves, and a red mertail with clear lighter red fins. His name was Mickey Mouse, Olivia's best friend. The second one is a white duck with a yellow bill, and a blue mertail with clear lighter blue fins. His name was Donald Duck, Olivia's other best friend. "You know we can't swim that fast." he said, panting. Olivia gasped and pointed to what she was staring at. It was a big sunken wooden ship. She knew that any sunken ship is a possible place to explore. Not to mention, discover normal objects since ships are from the world above. "There it is!" she exclaimed, "Isn't it fantastic?" "Yeah . . . sure . . . it - it's great." Mickey stammered. "Now let's get outta here." Donald gulped. Olivia grabbed Donald's tail before the duck and black mouse could take off. "Oh. You're not getting cold hands and feathers now, are you?" And she dragged an unwilling Mickey and Donald to the ship. "Who, us? No way. It's just, it, err . . . it looks - damp in there," Mickey said nervously, "And, yeah, I think I may be coming down with something." Donald responded, "Yeah, I've got this cough." He made a fake cough into his arm, which didn't convince Olivia one bit. The young Scottish-British mouse found an opening in the window. "All right. I'm going inside," she said, "You two can just stay here and - watch for Boos." She swam through the hole, carrying a blue shoulder bag over her right shoulder. "O.K.," Mickey smiled, not having to go in the creepy ship after all. And Donald added, "Yeah - you go. Mickey and I will stay and-" Then it hit them. "What?" Mickey exclaimed in full alarm. "Boos?!" Donald gasped, "Olivia!" He and Mickey swam through the hole. Unfortunately, the mouse and duck got stuck. "Olivia! We can't-" Mickey grunted, as he and Donald both tried to squeeze through the hole, to no avail. "I mean-" Donald said, "Olivia, help!" Olivia looked over, she laughed and went over to them. "Oh, Mickey. Donald." she smiled. What was she going to do with them? Kindly, Olivia started by tugging Mickey's hands and began to pull. "Olivia, do you really think there might be Boos around here?" Mickey whispered. After Olivia pulled Mickey in, she tugged onto Donald's hands and began to pull him in as well. Unbeknownst to the mermouse, mouse, and duck, a giant Boo swam past by them. "Guys, don't be such chickens." Olivia said. "We're not chickens." grumbled Donald. After Olivia pulled Donald in, the three friends began exploring around the sunken ship. "This is great. I mean, we really love this." Mickey chuckled. "Excitement, adventure, danger," Donald said nervously, "Lurking around every corn-" The poor mouse and duck caught a glimpse of a skull, then threw themselves back away from the frightening object and crashed into a pillar. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" There was a loud crash as the old beam started to fall, tearing a hole into the deck above, and dashed into Olivia. They kind of knocked into her. "Olivia!!" "Oh, are you okay?" Olivia asked, as she caressed the shaking mouse and duck with fear. "Yeah, sure, no problem." Mickey whispered. "We're okay now." Donald whispered. "Shhh!" said Olivia. She saw something shiny from the second floor. They all swam up through a hole to see its source. She discovered a normal object. It was silver, long and had six points at its end. Olivia swam over and picked up the object. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" she gasped, "Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" "Wow!" Mickey cried. "Cool!" Donald exclaimed, "But, err, what is it?" "I don't know. But I bet Bill will." said Olivia, as she put her fantastic find in her blue bag. "What was that?" Mickey gasped, "Did you hear something?" Olivia looked around and saw a small brown horn. She smiled and swam to it. She picked up the small brown horn from the box. "Hmm, I wonder what this one is?" she said to herself. "Olivia!" Donald said. "Donald, will you relax?" Olivia smiled warmly, "Nothing is going to happen." Mickey and Donald turned around slowly, seeing the jaws of the Boo bite through the old window of the boat. "AAHHHH!! Boo!! Boo!!" Mickey screamed. "We're gonna die!!" Donald screamed too. The Boo began chasing Mickey, Donald, and Olivia around the ship. It followed them through every hole of the ship. Mickey and Donald kept screaming in terror. Olivia accidentally dropped her bag on a broken wooden floor. The Boo, hungrily, munched on the floor toward Olivia. The mermouse swam down and grabbed her bag, just in the nick of time! The three friends managed to find the window hole which was the same window that led them inside the ship. "Oh no!!" screamed Mickey and Donald. Olivia pushed into Mickey, shoving him through, and quickly swam through herself. Then she quickly pulled Donald out. They successfully got out! Alas, it didn't stop The Boo from chasing them, causing Mickey and Donald to scream again. As they ran around in circles around the ship, Donald accidentally bumped into a ship's harpoon and slowly started to fall down. The Boo decided to take his opportunity to catch his bait once it reaches to the ground. Olivia and Mickey saw that, and the young Scottish-British mouse dropped her bag. She quickly swam down caught the duck, through the hole of an anchor. It led The Boo through the hole. The Boo didn't count on getting stuck in the hole. Olivia picked up her fallen bag. "You big bully." Mickey said, and Donald blew a raspberry at the Boo. The Boo made a chomping sound with his mouth, scaring Mickey and Donald. Olivia laughed as she kept swimming up. "Mickey, Donald, you really are chickens." "We are not." Mickey protested. Olivia playfully rolled her eyes. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes